


[Podfic] Advanced Vocabulary

by sapphirescribe



Series: podficced works [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Barebacking, Developing Relationship, Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Shower Sex, Virginity, accidental repod, bottom!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirescribe/pseuds/sapphirescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why do you like me?" Derek asks as he folds his shirt and drops it onto Stiles' computer chair.</p>
<p>"For your body," Stiles says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Advanced Vocabulary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venis_envy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venis_envy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Advanced Vocabulary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/512221) by [wangler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangler/pseuds/wangler). 



> My dear venis_envy suggested I podfic this when I was asking around for project ideas. I'd loved the story when I first read it, so I went for it. Of course, it was only after I'd podded and edited that I realized it'd already done. Thus my first re-pod was born. But either way, yay, more podfic, right?

Format: mp3  
Size: 23MB  
Length: 29 minutes

[listen or download here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/d2af6jdnfj3qzt3/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Advanced_Vocabulary.mp3)


End file.
